1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the invention relates to a driving device of a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society, various electronic products (for example, notebooks, mobile phones and televisions, etc.) are equipped with display devices to facilitate users checking device status and obtain information, etc. Since a flat panel display (FPD) has advantages of low power consumption, and small size, etc., it has replaced a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT). The flat panel displays are named according to shapes of their display panels, and include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) and field emission displays (FEDs), etc.
In various types of the flat panel displays, a plurality of scan (gate) signals and data (source) signals are used to display images. As a size and resolution of the flat panel display are increased, a load required to be driven when a driving device drives the display panel is increased, and a charge/discharge time thereof is relatively decreased. Therefore, when the driving device is designed, a driving capability of a driving signal of the driving device has to be considered, so as to satisfy requirements of a large-scaled display panel and increased resolution thereof.
However, when the driving device charges/discharges pixel capacitors of the display panel, an adequate driving capability is required only during a transition period (i.e. a period that the pixel is charged or discharged) of a pixel signal, so as to accelerate the charge/discharge time. In case that the pixel is in a stable period (i.e. a period that charge/discharge of the pixel is completed), or a blanking data period that updating of pixel data is not required, extra power is wasted in the driving device, which results in waste of energy.